


Didn’t mean to two time

by Bicarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicarisi/pseuds/Bicarisi
Summary: Peter was suppose to come home right after court, and his boyfriend Brian Cassidy is worried





	Didn’t mean to two time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for svu (also my first fic in a long time) and I honestly love this crackship. Kinda bata read by lou 
> 
> Also Keith if you see this it’s your fault

Brian kept trying to call for the fourth time, still no answer. ‘Goddamnit Peter, answer’ he thinks to himself, he sighs and puts his cell back in his pocket. His boyfriend hasn’t returned any of his calls In the past hour, he was getting worried. 

They are only been dating for six months now, ever since that ‘road trip’ they haven’t been able to keep each other apart since. Brian always found himself to be lucky to have Peter, Peter was there to hold him while he cried after his testimony and it all started from there. 

But now, Brian was standing out in the living room pacing hoping that his lover would call him back. 

After three more hours passed, Brain was ready to pick up the phone and call Liv. He was terrified that something had happen, Stone was suppose to come home right after court.   
“What if he’s dead Olivia?, what if the brother of the perp shanked him and now he’s just bleeding out on the street?” His voice was shaking.   
“Brian, listen to me. I’m sure Stone is Okay, there probably was a hold up in the subway- I promise you he’s okay.” Liv said smoothly, she was the only one who could help Cassidy calm down and she knew this. 

“Brian- brian sweetie I need you to calm down- I’m sure he’s alright,” she softly tries to calm him but Brian can feel his lungs closing up and his chest getting tighter. 

‘Oh god he’s dead, oh god oh god- Fuck’ he thought to himself and he couldn’t breathe. 

Minutes later after the phone call he heard the door open and saw his boyfriend walk in. He ran towards him and hugged him hard, while still shaking with anxiety. 

“Hey- hey sweetie?” Stone started, “are you okay? I’m sorry I was finishing up some paperwork and left my phone in my bag—“ he held his boyfriend close to him “shhh it’s okay I got you,” 

Brian was still shaking. “I— god. You weren’t answering your phone and I just thought-“ he tears up, just barely finishing his sentence. “Just- just please hold me..” 

“I got you- I’m not going anywhere— I promise you that.” Peter kissed his boyfriends head and ran his hands up and down his back. This is really all he needs. To be safe in his boyfriend's arms.

Everything then felt alright, this was all they both needed.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is @sonny_carisi if you wanna see him talk about my crackship


End file.
